


To Infinity

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Neither had realistically expected to see the other again in light of recent events.





	To Infinity

Bruce stumbled as he freed himself of the Hulkbuster.

“Thor!”

The god looked up, wonderfully shocked, before staggering to his feet. Neither considered propriety as they rushed to embrace.

Bruce gave a silent prayer of gratitude and it was a moment before he became aware of the distressed cries around them.

He buried his face against Thor.

“I shouldn’t be so happy,” he admitted softly.

Thor thought of his people, decimated by half. He thought of Loki and Heimdell… and held Bruce tightly.

“I have lost too much already this day. I refuse to feel guilty for celebrating your survival.”


End file.
